


Guillermo can Fly?

by FoggyJam



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Floating - Freeform, Flying, Other, Silly, Stake, cartoon, trench coat, vampire slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyJam/pseuds/FoggyJam
Summary: A fun little extra gift!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: non-denominational winter celebrational fandom gift exchangional extravaganza





	Guillermo can Fly?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartlessMemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/gifts).



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191575935@N06/50790260422/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
